<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Then There Were Four by AmbreignsAsylum27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110494">And Then There Were Four</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAsylum27/pseuds/AmbreignsAsylum27'>AmbreignsAsylum27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babyfic, Cute Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shy Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Sweet Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ambreigns as actual dads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAsylum27/pseuds/AmbreignsAsylum27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Dean had been married for a while now, and decide it's time to add a new addition to their family, so with this thought, they find themselves at an adoption agency, as per his usual way, Dean wanders off and finds the perfect child, but he's a little troublemaker and always manages to give the men a run for their money</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, John Cena/Randy Orton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Then There Were Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>baby!Seth Ambeigns!parents</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman watched from the passenger's side as Dean drove, a ball of nervous energy as he bit at his thumb nail, while keeping his gaze on the road and one hand on the wheel </p><p>"Stop that," Roman called softly, taking the hand at Dean's mouth and linking their fingers together before Dean got the chance to make his finger bleed </p><p>"Sorry." Dean muttered, briefly glancing at Roman who just gave him a small smile </p><p>"Baby-boy, we already got approved okay? There's nothing scary about what's going to happen today yeah? It's just us going in to see if we think any of the kids are perfect for our family," Roman calmly explained </p><p>"What if they don't like us? Or think my face is weird?" Dean mumbled and Roman couldn't help it as he threw his head back and began laughing </p><p>"Baby, no one's gonna think your face is weird- maybe a little lopsided- but not weird," Roman joked making Dean pout </p><p>"I'm just kidding sweetie, everything's gonna be okay I promise," he said, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand, grinning when all Dean's nervous energy seemed to drain out of him</p><p>A few minutes later, they pulled up to the adoption agency and Dean looked like he either wanted to dry-heave or cry, both of which were pretty bad, Roman stopped him from getting out of the car, turning Dean to face him, Roman cupped his cheeks and pressed their lips together, Dean relaxed and began to move his lips in sync with Roman's, getting a whole new kind of energy building in his body. Roman moved back slightly and pressed their forehead together </p><p>"Are you okay now?" he asked, looking at Dean's closed eyes </p><p>"I think I'm gonna be nervous all the time if that's how you calm me down honestly," he teased with a dimpled-smile and Roman playfully swatted his chest</p><p>"Dork," he muttered fondly, swiping his thumb over Dean's cheekbone </p><p>"C'mon babe, let's go get us a kid," Dean said, stepping out the car and walking to the front of it as Roman followed and Dean took a deep breath before feeling Roman's hand in his and his husband of 3 years gave him a smile and honestly, he didn't know what he would do without his husband at his side </p><p>"I love you," he said as they began walking and Roman gave a deep chuckle </p><p>"I love you too," </p><p>The couple walked into the agency centre and were immediately greeted with the sight of about 20 kids running around and playing, happy giggles filling the air and Roman immediately grinned, he loved kids so much! </p><p>"Hello there, you must be the Ambrose-Reigns?" A woman around her 40's asked as she came up to them with a wide smile and they both nodded </p><p>"Yes, I'm Roman and this is my husband Dean," </p><p>"Very nice to meet you two handsome devils," she said with a playful smile </p><p>"My husband and I own this agency. he's a paediatrician and I'm a child specialist, I'm Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley," she introduced with a kind smile and shook their hands </p><p>"Now if you gentlemen are ready, we can fill out some paperwork and then get you fit to meet some of our little angels," she cheered</p><p>They followed her to the big desk where she handed Roman a folder, which just asked the basics about both of them, about their living conditions, the nature of their relationship and such. Roman told Dean he'd take care of it, and with a nod and a kiss to his cheek, Dean wandered off to the big window that overlooked into the backyard where some kids were, trying to see if there were any kids that looked fit to be in their family</p><p>He felt a few little tugs on his jeans' leg and he looked down, almost melting at the big, brown eyes that were looking back at him </p><p>"Hello!" the little boy said, with a big smile and Dean cooed and bent down picking him up </p><p>"Hello there, what's your name?" Dean asked, trying to look non-threatening </p><p>"Sef," the little boy replied and put a little hand on Dean's chest, right over his heart, and yeah, Dean knew. </p><p>"Seth? Your name is Seth?" Dean asked, smiling at the mispronunciation and Seth happily nodded, wiggling a little </p><p>"And how old are you Seth?" Dean then asked and Seth pouted </p><p>"Seth's two," Stephanie replied, walking up to them with Roman following </p><p>"n'a half!" Seth protested and Dean cooed and bounced the toddler in his arms a little </p><p>"He's the cutest," Dean said, hugging the little boy to his chest a little tighter </p><p>"Been here since he was a baby, his mom couldn't take care of him, so she dropped him off here, and he's the sweetest little boy, very quiet and helpful, but he can be a bit troublesome when he's ready." Stephanie said, she was obligated to say that </p><p>"Wanna hold him Ro?" Dean asked, smiling softly as he stared at the little boy and Roman looked on fondly </p><p>"Yeah," he replied and Seth leaned forward and held out his tiny arms to him </p><p>Roman took him and held him close, Seth tilted his head and brought his fingers up to touch Roman's cheek and he giggled and smushed them, Dean's heart was melting as he watched his husband and the little boy, he realized how much Seth looked like Roman, both having tanned skin and dark hair, he really was perfect wasn't he? </p><p>"Seth, did you go to Hunter for your check up?" Stephanie asked, she didn't want to tear the child away from the two men, but he had been under the weather and his health was her main priority and Seth lit up</p><p>"H, H!" he cheered, wiggling in Roman's arms to be let down and Roman gently put him down, he turned around before turning back and hugging Dean's leg, then Roman's </p><p>"Bah-bye!" he waved his little and as he took off waddling to the room where they guessed was the medical office </p><p>"He loves my husband, he gives Seth sweets after a check up," Stephanie said and then smiled </p><p>"So I guess you've made your choice then?" She guessed and Roman looked at Dean, who seemed to be in a gaze and he chuckled </p><p>"I think we have," he replied and Stephanie smiled </p><p>"Would you like to meet my husband and maybe have some more time-" </p><p>"Yes." Dean replied immediately, making Roman elbow him</p><p>"Only if that's alright," Roman added, casting a glance to Dean's rudeness</p><p>"Of course, come with me," Stephanie said with a warm smile </p><p>They went to the room that Seth went into earlier and saw him sitting on a little make-shift hospital bed cot and there was a man relatively in his 50's sitting across from him in a rolling chair, holding a toy plane in his hands and was making noises, to which Seth was giggling because of </p><p>"Sweetie?" Stephanie called, stepping into the room and Hunter looked over and smiled at his wife, before he handed the plane to Seth and got up with a smile </p><p>"These are the Ambrose-Reigns'," she introduced and Hunter stood up and put his hand out, both men shook his hand and introduced themselves</p><p>"Hunter Hearst Helmsley," he introduced with a warm smile </p><p>"H!" Seth called, clapping happily and Hunter smiled at him</p><p>"They're interested in adopting this little munchkin," Stephanie said, picking Seth up </p><p>"That's wonderful," Hunter said honestly, because yes he did have a soft spot for Seth, all the kids had come here when they were Seth's age or older, but Hunter had known Seth practically since he was a baby, he deserved to have a wonderful family </p><p>"May I?" Dean asked, looking at where Seth was bouncing happily in Stephanie's arms </p><p>When Seth saw Dean coming closer, he leaned forward slightly and held out his arms and Dean's was about ready to cry, this was the cutest kid ever </p><p>"Hey buddy, wanna come home with us?" Dean asked, running his hand over Seth's hair </p><p>"H'me?" Seth asked, his eyes widening in confusion as he tilted his head </p><p>"Yeah buddy home, with me and Ro and Blue," Dean said smiling the little boy </p><p>"Boo?" Seth asked, frowning at his own confusion and Roman cooed and put his hand on the little boy's back </p><p>"Yeah babe, Blue, he's our puppy, he's gonna love you," Roman said and Seth gasped and bounced in Dean's arms </p><p>"Poopy?" he asked and Roman casted a worried glance at Stephanie, wondering if the little boy really needed the bathroom </p><p>"Oh, um, Seth has a deficiency, he can't properly pronounce words sometimes," she admitted and Roman's face fell </p><p>"The poor baby," he said, rubbing the boy's back as Seth lay his head on Dean's shoulder and played with his chain as he sucked on his thumb </p><p>"We want him," Dean said definitely and Roman nodded in agreement, because this little boy was not only precious, but he also deserved the world, and at the moment that both of them had first laid eyes on Seth, they knew that he was the perfect child for their little family </p><p>"Wonderful," Stephanie said with a warm smile </p><p>"I'll have all the paperwork ready by next week so you can get everything ready for him, and then come back and pick up this little sweetie," she explained and Dean kissed Seth's hair </p><p>"Poopy," Seth said drowsily and Hunter laughed and took him from Dean's arms, rocking him gently as he began to doze off </p><p>"His cough medicine makes him sleepy," Hunter explained, humming to Seth gently under his breath </p><p>"We should probably be going anyway," Roman said, wrapping an arm around Dean's waist</p><p>"Can we say goodbye to him?" Dean asked nervously, his eyes never leaving Seth's limp body and Hunter nodded, Dean walked up and rubbed a hand on Seth's back </p><p>"Bye Seth," he whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Seth's cheek, Roman grinned at his husband and walked up to them, rubbing a finger over Seth's chubby cheek, he leaned down to press a kiss to Seth's temple </p><p>"Bye baby," he said </p><p>"Bah-bye 'Dea nd 'Wo," Seth mumbled and the two men's hearts were bursting with love </p><p>"I'll see you both next week?" Stephanie asked as she showed them out and they nodded, Roman linked his fingers with his husband's and felt Dean squeeze his hand </p><p>"Definitely," Roman replied with a warm smile </p><p>"You okay?" Roman asked when they sat in the car for a while and Dean hadn't said anything </p><p>"I know what it's like." he replied quietly </p><p>"Huh?" Roman asked, glancing from the road to Dean then back to the road </p><p>"I know what it's like for your mom to not be able to take care of you, I- it's just good that his mom had the decency to put him in a safe place, unlike mine who just-" Dean paused, voice wavering, as tears built in his eyes </p><p>"Hey, hey, hey," Roman called, taking Dean's hand and pressing a kiss to the back of his hand </p><p>"You don't need to- listen baby, the point is now, your life is in a really good place, we have amazing jobs, a nice, big, safe house with a white picket fence, a dog, you have a wonderful husband, who's tall, dark and loaded-" he paused, making Dean laugh at the last part </p><p>"And by next week, we'll have a cute kid to call our own," Roman said quietly and Dean grinned at that </p><p>"And best believe that we're gonna go out of our way to give that little boy all the love and affection in the world," he finished and Dean smiled </p><p>"I love you," Dean said honestly, gazing lovingly at his husband, he pressed his lips again to Dean's hand</p><p>"Love you too," he replied and Dean relaxed, already planning out all the stuff they needed to get for Seth, he needed to start baby-proofing the house, it sounded exhausting, but Dean was excited, he was ready. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>